The 7
by X the typhlosion
Summary: After serving under Soul for 70 years lSpirit must now recreate the 7 damnations just as he's master asked but Soul asked for another mission before he died. Can Spirit complete both or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

The 7

Day 1

At last after several months I have found a new home for me, no for the order. This place isn't much but it will do. We don't deserve any luxuries. None we are barely deserving of life all because of the life we choose and are forced to live. However we descend towards hell so others may rise to heaven. HA! If there are such things it matters not in the end. Tomorrow I start my search for the other six. I hope this is what you wanted Soul.

Spirit

Day 2

I have found her. Nothing more than a hatchling left in the burning shell of a home. I have named her Phoenix. Quite fitting I believe. However she keeps crying out for a mother or father. Perhaps I should comfort her? No that is weakness I should not pass weakness onto others not if they are to live the life ahead of them. Does this make me cruel though? No it does not and it does not matter. The Phoenix will have to stretch its wings and fly far from home one day and the Phoenix must be strong to do so.

Spirit

Day 3

I must say the destruction has reached far, its even disturbed the water lands to the Far East. This is where I found him wounded and drowning I pulled him from the rivers grip. Judging from the size and body development he is no older than perhaps 4. I carried him back to my, no our home where I fed and warmed him. Though no matter how hard I tried I could not raise he's body temperature. Thus I have named him Frost. Phoenix has taken a liking to him, this gives me hope for us, we may survive this destruction.

Spirit

Day 4 and 5

Kiali a poverty riddled town, you steal or you die here. This is where I found them a set of twins, I have taken them both in. However I found Silent first he was badly malnourished. After feeding him he begged and pleaded for me to return for he's sister. I returned today with knowledge she was a clone of Silent in a way. I found her scrapping with other children over food. She appeared to be in much better health than her brother. I took her in as well and named her Thief. The two appear to get along with Phoenix and Frost. I can see these children are not yet aware of what this world is like.

Spirit

Day 6

Today is a sad day as I return to my home town to see it has been reduced to ruins. It seems the 70 years I was away much did change, everything in fact changed. Everything apart from one building now lying in a pile of stone and rocks, my home. With nothing left of it I was about to leave when I saw the young fox under the broken building I freed him and returned back here. Much of he's lower body broken but in time it will heal. He has acquired the name Shattered. Sadly he appears nervous and wary of the others. I hope he comes to trust them as we all need to watch each other's backs in this world.

Spirit

Day 7

I thought today had presented me with nothing. That is before the young dog wondered into our home tired and exhausted. He was weak so I took him in as one of us. I lay him down to rest, he soon drifted into sleep. I shall call him Faded. That's it now the families all together now, I just hope this is what Soul wanted.

Spirit

As I close my diary Phoenix flies in "Spirit, Spirit" I turn suddenly frowning at her. "Yes what is it?" My tone being anything but friendly. "Faded is awake" I smile to myself rise and go to see Faded, as I walk through the maze of tunnels I carefully made for our protection I can't help but think, have I done these children a kindness or have I only damned them further? I enter the room to see that Faded had removed himself from he's bed and was examining the surroundings. "Good to see you up. Welcome to The Seven Damnations"


	2. Chapter 2

3 years gone

"It is time children" I said, as I look at the six of them. Phoenix the talonflame, a thing of beauty. Frost the jolteon, a pretty friendly guy but he had demonstrated he has a nasty temper. The twin sableye Silent and Thief, the pair make a good team. An Umbreon called Shattered, after 3 years he still seems uneasy around us but that will change in the coming weeks. Faded the dusk lycanrock, a fierce fighter always ready to defend the things he holds close to his heart. Then there is me, Spirit an old mimikyu but still standing. "Your final training session starts now. The task is simple work together or alone but, you must defeat me before the day is out" as I finished the brief I could already see these children would fail. Not one of them looked ready, Frost even looked fearful. Shattered turned he's back on the group and walked away. The twins, Phoenix and Faded looked at each other confused. "Master I know you are powerful but surely this is unfair. I mean six of us against you? Your what 92 now?" Frost asked quietly. I turned to face him then used shadow claw swinging for his head. Shockingly my attack didn't connect as Phoenix had used fire spin to create a wall to protect Frost. Frost was shaking and what I saw in he's eyes saddened me, it was fear. "The trial starts now" I shouted before turning away and walking through the many earthen tunnels that protect our home.

It took only half hour before Silent and Thief found me. They both launched a shadow claw attack from either side of me. "Come now children why such a predictable move?" I muttered before moving out the away causing the two to collide. "Ok we found Master now Silent you know what to do" Thief said to her brother. Silent nodded then started to run off. I wasn't going to have that so I started to follow him, only to be blocked by Thief using double team. She looked directly at me, as I stared into her emerald eyes I could see she was serious and... angry? She and her clones launched an all out attack on me, using shadow claw, dark pulse and crunch. She neatly caught me a couple times, however she is still slow. "You've done well Thief sadly it's over for you" I said as I released a dark pulse sending all the clones and Thief scattering into the walls and rocks scattered round. The clones started to vanish one by one. "NO!" I shouted in frustration as I realised the really Thief slipped away "clever girl" I muttered.

"Why thank you Master" I spun round to see Thief stand in front of a tunnel. She wasn't alone the others were with her to "ok guys let's go" Thief shouted. On her order the six of them charged me. Silent cane first using crunch, I blocked his attached and pushed him over my head only to be attacked by Frost and Phoenix using shockwave and ember. Quite naturally I backed up just to be attacked by Silent using shadow claw, I blocked using shadow claw and sent her skidding across the cave. Then Faded ran up to me I swung for him with shadow claw. Shattered blocked the attack by letting it collide with his front legs, Shattered then dropped to the floor abruptly burying the attack deep in his legs. I turned my attention back to Faded who had unleashed stone edge. "Damn, I guess I loose" I whispered as the attack landed sending me airborne. Then Silent and Thief both attacked using shadow claw sending me plummeting back to the ground. I struck the ground hard and blacked out. The next thing I remember is lying in the main communal area. I look round to see everyone cheering and celebrating their victory.

I rise and say "congratulations everyone you have passed now you are ready for the future and the world outside here. Remember we help those who need it be then Pokemon or human, we do not discriminate between the two. Also remember our aim is not to kill but to protect" I said the words just as my master had said then to me. "Now go forth and do me proud" I shouted smiling for the first time in 73 years. This is what you wanted isn't it Soul? I hope it is.


	3. Chapter 3

It begins

It's been three days since I sent my children out into the world to search out those in need. I felt it best to send them out in pairs, Phoenix and Frost, the twins, Faded and Shattered. I just hope they were really ready to go. Suddenly I hear running in the tunnels, no it's more quick dragging movements, I set off to locate the source. It isn't long before I come across the source of said noise... an injured Silent and a sobbing shaking Thief. "Quick this way and tell me what happened" I instruct coldly leading Thief dragging Silent through several of the tunnels to the heart of the den. I gestured to a small collection of pillows I used to create a bed, Thief understood and put Silent there. "W-w-we were attacked M-Master" she said between sobs. I only nodded as I began to examine Silent's wounds, my heart dropped, they were bullet wounds. Thankfully it appeared nothing vital was damaged to badly. I set about removing as much of the shrapnel as possible. "The attackers, were they wearing yellow uniforms?" I asked quietly. Before Thief could answer I heard more movement and a lot of it "stay here Thief and wait for me" I instructed so sharply Thief appeared to flinch as I walked past her, she still nodded and sat by her brother. As I emerged into the outer tunnels my fears were becoming more and more really, before me stood 3 more injured Pokemon. Phoenix, Frost and Shattered all wearing a coat of blood however Faded stood unharmed. I gave the instructions for then to head deeper into the den and wait for me. When I was sure they were safe I walked to the entrance of the den, to be greeted by a small squad of men carrying guns and small blades. "What business do you have here? We are causing no trouble so please leave us be" I said addressing the group calmly. All the while I was counting the squad it appeared there were only 6 men, strange the squads are typically 13 men strong. "Hahaha sorry no can do Spirit" said a hard rough voice, my blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. A man in his mid 30's stepped forth from the group smiling carrying what appeared to be a pair of scythes. This man was commander Amano. The sight of him enraged me, it stirred blood lust hated murderous intent and even sadness and regret. "Your the only one that got away during operation Slaughter all the others were killed there and then m. Even your beloved Master. What was is name again oh that's right Soul" Amano continued his taunting as my anger grew. I must remain calm. "I ask again please leave us be we are doing no harm here" Amano laughed again and took a step closer to the dens entrance. "Master!" The shout caused me to whine slightly as the children came running out of the den lead by Silent. "I thought I told you to remain inside. You're too injured to help here now go" I shouted mostly out of fear. It was clear that Phoenix, Frost and Shattered were close to dropping. However Silent locked eyes with one of the gunman and snarled before launching herself at him... so it begins.

"Faded take the others back inside now!" I barked at him as Amano threw himself at me swinging his scythes wildly. I blocked his attacks easily using shadow claw then backed up. I saw Silent rip into the gunman's throat killing him. "Silent move now" my cry was to late. A gun shot later and the Earth was painted in Silents blood. She fell face down in the soil shaking slightly. "I'm sorry commander but you leave me no choice" I said sadly, just as quickly as Aman's expression became confused he had lost an arm "now leave or you will loose much more than that" I growled. As I walked over to Silent the remaining five gunman raised their weapons "idiots" I snarled as I released a dark pulse, decapitating them all. I picked Silent up and returned to the rest of the children.

With all my children lying down and recovering I began to explain everything. "Children, those men are the P.E.S. Their job is to kill all Pokemon young and old weak and strong. They will show you no mercy. Just look at each other. Silent and Thief are lucky to be breathing. Frost Phoenix and Shattered you're lucky to be walking. Faded your damn lucky to come off unharmed" I said. I realised I was shouting but not out of anger but worry. "This is war children you must be ready to fight or die" The last words came cold and sharp. I guess in all my efforts I didn't train them well enough. "When you've alley recovers we will be moving from here to a new location" with that I left them. "Master, I'm only unharmed because of Shattered. He took all the attacks for me. It's my fault he's injured. I'm sorry" whimpered Faded I turned to him and said this one thing to him "Faded we live to die for one another, no one walks alone" then I left and returned to my living quarters to think of a new location for us.


	4. Chapter 4

We moved under the cover of darkness to the water lands. I located a small grotto behind a waterfall. Admittedly Phoenix is not keen on the location but she will adapt and fast. My children have recovered somewhat and are now back on their feet. We have been situated here for four days without threat, so I have taken this peaceful time to call a meeting. Phoenix lit a small fire for us in the central chamber of the grotto. We all sat round before I opened with "you need to learn to kill" the children all stared at me then I explained "I said this is war you have to kill or be killed it's simple" Shattered smiled along with Thief the others averted their gaze. I sighed "it's rather simple to kill in theory. Damage vital organs, that's it" I said calmly. "Now I know I have taught you not to kill but you must forget all I taught you and learn everything anew" as I finished I stood and started to leave "training starts tomorrow morning be ready" I instructed as I left. While walking through the chambers I couldn't help but think I was only hurrying them along the path to deaths door.

Morning came round as I stood outside with 7 squirming bags, my children arrived one by one. "Thief step forward you will begin" I barked. Thief stepped forward a little shakily "the rest of you form a circle now" as the others moved into position I cut one bag open and threw it into the circle. "The task is simple kill your opponent by any means. Now begin" Thief looked sick at the thought of killing for the sake of killing, however she proceeded. As her opponent stood she looked at me and shook her head. "I can't kill a child Master" she said quietly. I said nothing and watched as the child rushed Thief it pulled a knife out and started to slash and stab at Thief. "If you cannot kill your opponent in 30 minutes then I will kill you" the words came harsh and cold. Thief seemed to have got the message though "I'm sorry child" she almost sobbed as she stepped inside the child's guard avoiding a stab at the same time and cut its throat open. The child dropped to the floor face down gasping for air. Thief stood over the human grabbed its head between her hands and snapped its neck. "Done master" she said shaking.

"Phoenix your next move now" I barked. I through another bag into the circle along with a fire arm. "Now kill" the bag opened and an elderly man crawled out looking confused. When he saw the Pokemon he lunged for the fire arm but was consumed in flames. I looked to Phoenix who looked somewhat shocked at what she had just done. "Good next, Silent" the process repeated. Then with Frost and Shattered. When it came to Faded's turn he looked sick and vomited. "I can't do it Master I could never kill" he whimpered. I stared at him and threw a bag with a short blade into the circle. A short female emerged from the bag grabbed the blade and rushed Faded. I stood and watched the pair dodge around the circle for 30 minutes then intervened. I threw Faded aside then severed the woman's head in a single strike. After this I turned to Faded who had sat facing me with sadness in his eyes and even fear. "Kill me I'm useless" he said closing his eyes and bowing his head. I turned to the rest of the children and said " you will each spar with Faded in turn. If he fails to defeat just one of you I will not only disown him but will hand him to the P.E.S personally" I said as I walked away.

Several hours passed then all six of my children return to me panting. "So?" I asked coldly. They all nodded showing Faded had defeated them all. I nodded then motioned for them to follow but I stopped Faded. When we had entered my chamber I turned to the five of them and said "lies will get you nowhere. But I do respect what you have done. You lied to protect your brother. I am proud. Please always remember we die for one another, no one walks alone. Now leave" they all cleared the chamber as I sat down to rest. Soul please help me I am lost now, guide and watch over these children please.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 53px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 53pt;"I wondered the chambers of our home as the children slept. "SPIRIT, WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE NOW COME OUT ALONE!" a man shouted. I sighed, I guess Amano doesn't know when to quit. I walked to the entrance and passed through the waterfall to be greeted by what appeared to be a small army. I faced the group lead by Amano. "What do you want?" My question came cold and sharp. I counted easily 40 men most of which carried fire arms. "Payback" as Amano said this he raised his remaining fist to reveal a knuckle duster like weapon. Nothing more than a glove with spike embedded into the knuckles. "Do you know what these are?" Amano asked me smiling, I stood silently "no? Well let me tell you. These are the remains of your beloved master" pure anger rushed through my body. As I prepared tio attack he said "I wouldn't attack if I were you. The moment you lash out is the moment you disciples die" as Amano said this the blanket of water behind me broke and six more soldiers marched out carrying my children. Amano lunged for me while I had my back turned to him. Though narrowly missing me I was stuck. I couldn't fight back it the children would suffer but I couldn't just dodge. Then I realised I had only one choice, something I didn't want to do. As I avoided another attack I unleashed my own attack but on a smaller scale. A dark aura radiated from me seconds before I engulfed the entire area in darkness trapping everyone in a nightmare. Having done this I secured my children and began cutting the soldiers down one by one. Soon only Amano was left, I ended my attack and stared at him and smiled. "Come on commander let's finish this now. Just me and you" I said. Amano looked confused before flying into a rage swinging for me, missing constantly. "Dear commander, your not very bright are you?" I said as I cut his stomach open with shadow claw, as I stood over him I sighed "I will not be the one to kill you so I shall leave you at the mercy of nature" I started to walk away from him when something hit me hard in the back of the head. I fell forward hitting the ground hard. The last things I remember seeing were a new group of men emerge from the surrounding bushes and my children's faces before it all went dark./span/p 


End file.
